


Forgetful Valentines

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joel totally forget about Valentine’s day because you’ve both been busy. Barbara takes it upon herself to make your first Valentine’s together very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first thing I ever wrote for the fandom, back in February of 2014. I have no idea if Babs has a boyfriend so I just made one up. I've recently started going through all my old stuff to re-write and fix it up, and then I'm slowly re-releasing it all and adding it here to AO3.

“Is he busy?” Blaine asks, pointing at Joel’s closed door.

“It’s Joel, he’s always busy. Just slip it under the door.” Barbara answers around the heart-shaped sucker in her mouth, never looking up from Bella lying in her lap. Blaine shrugs and slips a piece of candy under the office door. Finished with everyone upstairs, Blaine takes his bag of suckers and starts to head downstairs to get back to the annex.

“Wait! Let me grab a couple more before you go.” Barbara gets up off the floor and grabs the bag. She grabs a handful, and then pushes the now almost empty bag back into his hands as Joel’s door swings open.

“Who’s putting candy under my door?” the caffeine-drivin man asks, a lollipop in hand.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Joel!” Blaine shouts as he heads down the stairs quickly.

Barbara shoves the stolen candy into her hoodie pocket and walks over to Joel, leaning up against the wall. “Heeey. Happy Valentine’s Day.” She says in her usually cheery voice, “So, what are you and Y/N doing today?” 

He looks at her, squinting. “Is it really today?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

Joel runs his hand through his hair and starts rambling, his voice going higher the longer he goes on. “I completely forgot! I’ve been so tied up… I don’t know if—shit. I don’t know if I’ll have time to plan anything! I gotta finish with this thing I’m writing, then I have to do some voice work, then I have some editing to do, then—”

“Whoa, Joel, slow down. How about I go give Y/N a call and see if she has anything planned? All secret like?” A grin forms on her face. “Oh, this will be fun. Don’t worry about a thing, Joel!” Barbara turns and runs down the stairs back to her own office. 

“I don’t know if ‘fun’ would be the word I would use.” Joel sighs, looking down at the small candy heart in his hands. “How did I forget?”

\-----

Sitting at your desk with your fingers resting on the keyboard, you stare at the computer screen. “Come on, do something. What are your plans?” You squint at the words on the screen and bite your lip. “What are your dastardly plans, King John?” You sigh and take your fingers off the keyboard. “Ass.” You get up and head into the kitchen for some snacks and drink when you hear the phone ring. You pat your pockets only to realize you left the phone on the computer desk. “SHIT! Two seconds, hang on. Don’t hang up!” You quickly make your way back down the hall to the study, grabbing the phone right before the machine picks up. “Hello?!”

“Wow. You alright there, Y/N?” Oh, it’s Barbara.

“Yeah, sorry. Was in the kitchen, phone was in the study. What’s up?” You head back into the kitchen.

“I was just wondering what your plans for the day were.”

“Um, I have to at least finish this chapter, and then hopefully start on the next one. First draft is due soon.” You open the fridge and look for something you can eat while you type.

“So, have you and Joel made any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“Joel and I haven’t had the chance to really make plans. Why?” You move the milk over, frowning into the fridge.

“You do know that today is Valentine’s Day, right?” You freeze. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Um...” You slam the fridge shut and lean your head against the freezer door. “I’ve been working so hard on finishing this book, and Joel has been so busy at work—I totally forgot. What am I going to do?” You whine into the phone.

“Boy, are you guys lucky I don’t have much work to do today. Finish up your chapter and be ready to go by 5. Dress fancy. This’ll be fun.” She says that last part more to herself. "Oh, and I’m buying both of you a calendar or something.”

“Yeah, the problem isn’t a calendar, it’s paying attention to it.” You grumble into the phone. “Alright, I have to go if I’m going to get this chapter done by then. Happy Valentine’s Day, Barbara!”

“See you then, and Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well, Y/N!” You hang up—putting the phone in your hoodie pocket—grab a Red Bull and pretzels from the cupboard, and make your way back to the study.

\-----

Barbara heads back upstairs, happily humming as she walks over to Joel’s closed door and knocks. Jon looks over from his desk. “He’s downstairs talking with Jack.”

“Ugh, I was just down there. Thanks, Jon.” She heads back downstairs and into the AH office. Ray is quietly playing a game with his purple jacket’s hood covering his head; Michael, Gavin, and Geoff are all out to lunch; and Joel is sitting on the couch talking with Jack. “Joel?” He looks over to her, a worried expression on his face. “You think you can get out of here by 4?” He looks over to Jack.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of that editing thing for you. I’ll take it home and work on it while watching Caiti. It’s your and Y/N’s first Valentine’s together in the same state. Go, enjoy it.”

“Thanks, man.” Joel nods his head at Jack and gets up. “4, huh? I think I can get my voice work done by then. Why?”

“You just need to head home, change, and then be ready to head out at 5. Dress nice—Suit and Tie nice.”

“What… Really?”

“Yeah. Just do it.” Joel sighs and walks past Barbara and heads back upstairs. She watches until he’s out of sight and then goes to sit in the seat he just vacated.

“So, what do you have planned for them?” Jack asks as he gets back to his desk.

“Why do you assume I have anything planned?” He looks at her, eyebrow raised. “You’ll find out tomorrow. Don’t you have to be heading home soon? Emma can’t take care of Caiti on her own.”

“Yeah, I just came in to grab a couple of things and then Joel waylaid me.”  
Barbara nods and takes a couple of suckers out of her pocket and tosses one to Jack. “For Caiti.” She throws the other one at Ray, and it hits him in the back of his head.

“Whoa, hey now.” Ray looks over at her.

“We need to get you laid.”

“I know, right?” Barbara rolls her eyes before heading across the hall to her own office to make some very important calls.

\-----

“John, you are such an asshole. That’s what I like about you.” You say, finishing up the chapter you’ve been working on for days. Putting the last word on the screen, you stretch and hit save with one hand while turning the screen off with the other. Pushing the keyboard away from you, you lay your head on the desk with your eyes closed. It isn’t long before you hear the key in the front door. Your head shoots up as your eyes search for the time on the computer screen, forgetting that you just turned it off. You quickly grab the phone and check the time. 4:40. “Shit.” You run to the closet.

“Y/N, I’m home… What’s going on? Why do I have to wear a suit and tie?” He walks into the bedroom, dropping his things on the foot of the bed and walking into the closet behind you. His hands slip around your waist as he lays a kiss on the top of your head.

“Hey, honey. I’m assuming you have to wear a suit and tie for the same reason I have to wear a dress. Do you think this one will be fine?” You pull out one of your favorites, a retro-looking, black poplin dress.

“Uh, considering I have no idea what we’re doing, I think that might be fine… Wait… Do you not know where we’re going?” You turn, feeling the fabric of the dress in between your fingers, and his hands now resting on your hips. You look up at his confused face.

“Noooo... Barbara made the plans. I’m sorry! I totally forgot about today! And by the way she was talking, I assumed you forgot as well. We’ve both been so busy… She just told me to dress fancy and be ready by 5. I’m sorry...” He kisses your forehead.

“Stop saying sorry. If anyone should feel bad, it’s me. I’m the one who leaves the house everyday—you’d think I’d know what day it was. But,” he looks down at his watch, “it’s now 4:48. So wear that, dress quickly, and well,” he sighs, “let’s see what Barbara has planned for us.” You get up on your tiptoes and give him a quick kiss on his lips. Well, you had planned on a quick peck, but his hands move up, pulling you up closer to his body. Your hands move around his neck, one hand still holds the dress as the other grabs onto the back of his head, your fingers gripping his hair. He moans into your mouth, then you pull back, panting. 

“I always love the way you taste.” He smiles down at you.

“Unfortunately dear, we don’t have time for this.” You give him the chaste kiss you had intended, unwind yourself from his arms, and run into the bathroom as he sighs and turns to the back of the closet. With ten minutes to get ready, you quickly wash your face and apply a thin base coat of facial cream, brush your teeth, and then quickly covered the basics—brows, eyes, lips. You run your hands through your hair and fix it the best you can, then carefully take your hoodie and top off and shed your pants. You were thankful that today was laundry day, so the underwear you had to put on this morning were the fancy lace kind. You placed little drops of Joel’s favorite perfume in all the right places, the dress over your head, and you have… two minutes to spare. You run back into the bedroom—Joel is sitting on the edge of the bed, getting his shoes on—and dig into your jewelry box. You can feel his eyes on you, seconds before his hands find their way around your waist again, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he breathes in.

“So, are you sure we have to go tonight?” He nips at your neck. The pressure of his teeth makes your face heat up.

“Mmmm, it’d be rude if we didn’t. Barbara made plans.” You find the pieces you’re looking for: simple stud CZ’s—you aren’t a fan of real diamonds in earrings, you lose them too easily—and the real little diamond heart necklace Joel had sent you last year for your first Valentine’s as an official couple. You hand the necklace to Joel and start putting your earrings in.

“Well, you know, I’m sure if I tweeted a picture of you right now, Barbara would understand.” He slips the necklace around your neck and fastens it, pressing a kiss to the nape of your neck

“Oh, come on. We haven’t been out in ages, Joel. It’ll be fun,” you turn and press your body up against his, “and I promise, once we get home, we’ll have lots more fun.” You smile wickedly as the doorbell rings.  
“Look! Our ride!” You slip on your shoes and rush out of the room, quickly grabbing your little clutch and leaving Joel in your wake, growling and frustrated. You open the front door to find Barbara and her boyfriend standing there, smiles on their faces, dressed in jeans. Your mouth drops open and you contemplate slamming the door in her face. “You asshole!”

“Surprise double date! Let’s go!” She grabs your hand and pulls you outside. “Come on, Joel!” She yells into the apartment. You glare at Jason as she pulls you to the car.

“Hey man, don’t look at me. It’s all Barbara.” He says, his hands out in front of him.

“Shut up, you love it!” She yells back at him with a laugh. Halfway to the car, you turn to see Joel walk out of the apartment and check—for you’re sure the fifth time—that he has his wallet and keys on him. He nods, turning to close the door, then runs his hand through his hair as he and Jason walk and talk to the car. “He really needs to cut that hair. The fans are calling him a hippie.” Barbara says as she opens up the back passenger door for you.

“Noooo, it’s totally fine how it is.” You grin, biting your lip as you watch Joel.

“Ugh, I don’t even want to know.” Barbara slams the door shut and gets into the front passenger side. Joel slips in beside you as Jason climbs in the driver’s seat.

“So, if this is a double date, why are the both of you in jeans?” Joel asks, gesturing at them in the front; Jason looks over at the giggling Barbara. 

“Because it’s funner this way?”

“And then you kidnap us and take us in one car so we can’t ditch you. Clever girl.” You say. You can hear Joel grunt beside you and you grab onto his hand, rubbing his knuckles with your thumb.

“Why are your hands always cold?” He says, moving your hand off his, then engulfing it in his own. 

“You know I have poor circulation, and you know they get especially cold when I’m on the computer all day.”

“Didn’t Adam get you those little… What were they… USB mittens just for that reason?”

“Oh man, I love those!” Barbara says loudly from the front.

“Yeah, they’re just… fluffy. I mean, I love them. I do use them when I do casual stuff on the computer, but its hard to type and hold a drink with them.” He rubs your hands.

“I’m going to buy you a portable heater or something, this cannot be good for you.”

“You know what I really want?”

“What?”

“They have USB heated slippers. You hate how cold my feet get too, and you know I hate socks.”

“What I hate is when you get into bed at night and place your ice cold feet on my back and laugh.”

You put your chin on his shoulder and look up at him, grin on your face. “I’m sorry, but your yelps of surprise are just adorable.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?”

“Yes, but I’m your asshole.” You point out.

“Yeah...” He sighs with a smile on his face. 

“We’re here!” You both turn to look where you ended up.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You want me to do that in this?” You say, looking out the front windshield and pointing at each thing you say. Barbara turns towards you nodding, a huge grin on her face.

“Well, we know who the biggest asshole in the car is.” Joel jokes as he gets out of the car. Everyone laughs and follows suit.

“So. Go karting, huh?” You poke Barbara in the shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s see you kick our ass in heels and a dress, Y/N.”

“Oh no, no. Don’t challenge her.” Joel walks around the back of the car and slings an arm around your shoulders. “You challenge her and we will never leave.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. One round, we go out for a bev, then go home. That’s all you had planned right?” You look over at Barbara.

“Pretty much. This, dinner and bevs, then back home.” Barbara grabs Jason’s hand and they head in. 

Joel looks down at you. “One round, right?”

“Of course. Even in heels and a dress, I can kick their ass.” You laugh and follow Barbara and Jason as Joel trails behind, chuckling.

\-----

An hour later, you and Joel walk out of the go kart place—well, he walks and piggy backs you out—with 1st and 2nd place trophies in your hands; Barbara and Jason jokingly grumbling behind you both.

“You know, you looked pretty cute in that race suit they made you wear. Twitter totally agreed.” Joel whispers in your ear after he places you on the ground.

“And you looked pretty dashing behind the wheel with your helmet and suit. You should definitely wear the suit and tie more often, Mr. Heyman.” You walk backwards, pulling him towards the car by his tie, biting your lip and looking up at him.

“Apparently, I do.” He bends down and kisses you, his hands cupping your face.

“You know you only won because they made you wear the track suit and decent shoes, right?” Barbara says, interrupting the two of you. You pull apart and Joel turns, throwing his arm over your shoulder. 

“Nah, pretty sure I coulda kicked your butt in this. So, dinner?”

Jason looks down at Barbara, then back up at you. “I was talking to Babs and we decided we’ve kept you guys out long enough.”

You grab Joel’s hand, turning his watch so you could see it. “It’s only 6:30.”

“Yeah, but it is Valentine’s Day. And now you guys have the time to make your own last minute plans.”

You look up at Joel. “Pizza and bevs in bed?”

He loosens his tie with a sigh of relief. “God, yes.”

\-----

Another hour later and you both shuffle into the apartment—you with the pizza box in one hand and your shoes in the other, and Joel with the beers and trophies in the grocery bag. You drop your shoes by the side table and head into the kitchen, placing the box on the counter. You go for plates, but you hear Joel place the bag on the counter with a thunk and growl behind you. You barely have time to turn around before he scoops you up and carries you to the bedroom, laughing.

He tosses you in the bed and starts taking off his tie. “Wait!” You get up on your elbows. “The beer is gonna get warm, and I said to keep the tie on, Heyman.” You run your bare foot up his thigh.

“Don’t move.” He points down at you, and then rushes out of the room. You quickly hop up to remove your necklace and earrings, hearing the sounds of him pulling open the fridge and then tossing the bag of beer and trophies in. You take your necklace off and place it back in its little black box as Joel rushes back in.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?” You turn towards him as he walks into the room to you.

“Hmmm, you’ve caught me; I didn’t listen… I guess you should punish me.” You lick your lips and look up at him. He stares back down at you with fire in his eyes as he slips out of his suit jacket and tosses it on the end of the bed; his hands go to his tie. “Wait—” He silences you with one look, a look you know all too well. You close your mouth and put your hands behind your back. He takes the tie off and then turns you around, wrapping the silk around your wrists. He runs his hands up your arms, placing kisses on your neck and shoulders as his hands move around to your front to cup your breasts over your dress. You sigh and lean back against him, arching your back to press your ass against his growing bulge. His hands move back around to the top of your dress and he unzips, pulling it slowly down, lettings his fingers linger against your skin, pulling the sleeves… Then, he stops.

“Uh, I didn’t think this through.” You laugh when you realize what he had done. “Easily fixable, stop laughing.” He makes quick work of undoing the knot and slipping the sleeves of your dress down all the way, letting it fall into a puddle around your feet. You take the opportunity and turn in his arms, placing yours around his neck; his hands go straight to your hips, the tie dangling against your thigh. You start walking, pushing him back towards the bed as one of his hands slips under your panties and grabs your ass. You stop walking when his knees hit the bed and he sits, his head level with your breasts. You lower yourself until you’re kneeling between his legs, then grab hold of his straining zipper and pull it down carefully. You look up at him as you reach your hand in, grabbing hold of his cock and pulling it out from his boxers as he watches, chest heaving. You lower your head and, breaking eye contact, tilt your face downwards to run your tongue over the head of his cock. “I thought I was supposed to be punishing you.” You hear him say gruffly from above you. You smile, running your hands up and down his thighs as you pull him into your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue. “Christ.” He falls back and bites the tip of his thumb in a strenuous attempt to calm himself as the other hand snakes around and tightens in your hair. His cock twitches in your mouth and you pull back, not wanting to end this party before it really starts. After placing a quick kiss on his tip, you stand and then straddle him, nestling his cock right up against your panties and rubbing up against him. “Y/N, do you want this done right or do you want it done fast? Because you need to stop doing that.” His voice turns into an almost primal growl.

You smile and bend down, putting your mouth right up against his ear. “Why not both? I want my legs to be jello and I wanna have trouble walking in the morning, Joel. I want your cock buried in me and your mouth all over my body, marking me as yours. I want”—he cuts you off with a fierce kiss. Wrapping his arms around you and standing, he turns quickly to lay you on the bed with his body on top of yours. 

“Scoot up.” You quickly do as you’re told, resting your head against the pillows. Joel looks down at you, taking you in as he sits between your legs. “Arms.” Your hands move immediately upwards, grabbing onto the spokes of the headboard. He leans forward to once again wrap the silk of the tie around your wrists, binding you to the bed. “This is my favorite bed.” He says, with a playful nip under your jaw; you can feel his hot breath against your collarbone and it makes you feel almost dizzy. 

“Mmm, mine too.” He moves his body down, trailing kisses down your neck to your chest. His hands move behind you, unhooking your bra before pulling it forward and up.

“Dammit, I did it again!” You both look up at the bra, sitting up by your tied hands.

You laugh. “Joel, look. It’s fine.” You grab the bra with your hands. “I’ll just hold it. But for the love of god, no more stopping. Please.” You beg, you whine—you don’t care, you just want him inside you. 

“Please?” You nod. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” His mouth lands on yours again as his hand moves down, leaving feathery light touches on your breasts and stomach, until he slips it into your panties. You moan into his mouth, arching your back and pushing yourself up into his hand. His fingers start teasing and rubbing around your folds until he sinks a finger into you, hooking it straight up, searching. When he hits it, he knows. Your whole body jerks under his touch. He zeroes in on that spot, rubbing it in slow circles, and when he feels you tighten around him, he slowly drags his finger against it. His mouth moves down your body, placing careful bites and sucking at the spots he knows you love. It doesn’t take long before you feel your oncoming climax, and your body begins to tense a bit. You can feel Joel moving lower and lower, until you feel his breath ghost over your mound and his finger moving faster now as you writhe under his touch. 

You gasp and clutch at the tie as his mouth lowers onto you. His lips surround your clit, and his tongue greedily laps at your core. It pushes you over the edge and you mutter curses and incoherent words as wave after wave of pleasure rolls over you; your body arches until just your shoulders and the bottoms of your feet touch the bed; and your hands grip the tie for all they’re worth. Joel slides his finger out, gently pushing your body back down to the bed. He gently caresses your thighs, making soothing noises as your body twitches and jerks. Then, he smiles and looks up at you before lowering his head once and giving your slit one long, slow lick. Your body arches again as more pleasure wracks through you. 

He moves up, kissing you hungrily, and you love that you can taste yourself on his tongue. “Hmm, my turn.”  
All you can do is nod as he grabs onto your hips and rolls you onto your stomach. You know exactly what’s coming. Your body practically hums in excitement. He leans over you and places soft, sloppy kisses down your spine, grabbing onto your soaked and forgotten panties and pulling them down as he crawls off the bed. You listen as he kicks his shoes off, and turn your head when you hear him start to undo his belt. He had positioned himself in just the right spot so you could see him in your mirror. He pushes his pants down, eyes locked on your naked form. You watch as he unbuttons his shirt, and that soon joins the clothes pile on the floor. He makes his way to the nightstand next to you, opens it, and pulls out a condom. He turns towards you, undoing the wrapper and slipping the condom on right in front of your face.

“Joel.” You moan out, desperate for him to get on with it.

“Patience, Y/N.” He moves back to the foot of the bed and crawls up. You keep your legs close together until he gets where he needs to be, then you slowly and slightly spread your legs just enough. He bends down to whisper in your ear. “Are you ready?” 

You slowly nod your head. Joel tightens his grip on his cock and slowly moves it to your entrance, pushing the head in. You gasp at the fullness of it at this angle and close your legs back up, squeezing around him. Once you are both situated, he rams himself inside you, all the way down to the base in one smooth motion. You both groan and you bury your head in the pillow as you grasp at the headboard. Buried deep inside you, he slaps your ass, hard; the sting elicits a moan of pleasure from you. “Again.” 

The sharpness of the slap coupled with the cold steel of his watch and his cock inside you makes you shiver beneath him. He pulls out slowly, the head of his cock moving against that still sensitive spot and making your body shudder. He rams in again, then backs out slowly; this continues a couple more times and you can feel him holding back. “Joel. Fuck me.” You tighten around him once more and feel him shudder on top of you. He quickly pulls out of you and scoots back as you make sounds of protest.  
His hand comes down on your ass again. “Knees.” 

You grab onto the spokes of the headboard and pull your body forward, getting onto your wobbly knees with your face still in the pillow and ass up as high as you can get it. You feel his hands grip your hips harshly and he moves forward, pushing himself inside of you. He pauses for a moment, then starts pumping at a furious speed. You do your best to match his pace, pushing back as he pushes forward. You can feel your orgasm building back up quickly, and you know Joel is close. You know it, but you also feel him holding back still. He starts to pull out again and you squeeze around him, making Joel hiss out a breath and tighten his grip on your hips as he falters just a bit. You smile into the pillow as you do it again; another hiss, another squeeze on your hips. You’re going to be bruised in the morning—you know it, you love it. As your body tenses, you squeeze one last time before your orgasm overtakes you and makes Joel moan your name. Your moans and whimpers fill the room as your body tightens and bucks beneath him. 

“Joel...” You moan out his name as your body goes limp, spent. He pumps a few more times until he cries out his own orgasm, leaning against your back as you feel him twitch inside you. He places kisses upon your back, tasting the salt from your sweat, and sits back up, pumping into you a couple more time with some grunts, making you shake again. He pulls out finally, leaving your body to fall limp to the side as he moves towards the edge of the bed where he sits, removes the condom, and tosses it in the trash. He lazily crawls into the bed next to you and his hands come up to untie yours; they fall, almost numb. He turns you onto your back and gathers you in his arms, against his chest. You nuzzle into his neck as he rubs the feeling back into your arms. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Joel.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N.”


End file.
